Fuiste, eres y siempre serás Deku
by Spytadofu
Summary: Consecuencias después de la muerte de Midoriya Izuku, mejor conocido como Deku.


Midoriya Izuku, conocido por todos como Deku, es un chico de 14 años, amable y dispuesto ayudar a todos.

Él tiene el gran sueño de ser un héroe al igual que su ídolo, el héroe número 1 y símbolo de la paz… All Might.

Lastimosamente, ese sueño fue destrozado cuando cumplió 4 años.

Su madre al ver que no manifestaba su quirk, decidió llevarlo con el doctor para que le hagan análisis y descubrir el por qué aún no manifestaba su quirk.

Ese día Izuku y su madre recibieron una mala noticia. Él jamás manifestará su quirk. El pequeño peliverde sintió que todo su mundo se caía a pedazos.  
Él doctor en lugar de motivar al niño para que no se rinda, hizo todo lo contrario.

**Lo siento muchacho. Tú no puedes ser un héroe, será mejor que seas realista y renuncies a ese sueño** -dijo apenado el docor-

Esas palabras quedaron marcadas en el corazón de Izuku. Pero a él no le importaba lo que diga el doctor, pensaba que con él apoyo de su madre, quizás podría convertirse en héroe...

Lastimosamente, su suerte empeoraba. Su madre no hizo otra cosa mas que disculparse varias veces.

**Lo lamento, Izuku… Lo lamento **-habló Inko mientras lloraba-

Él solo quería que su madre le dijera **"Tú puedes convertirte en héroe"**. Pero eso nunca iba a suceder.

Y así, la vida del pequeño empeoraba cada día más.

El padre de Izuku, Midoriya Hisashi, se enteró que su hijo era un quirkless, abandonó a su familia, por el simple hecho de considerar a su propio hijo como un inútil.

La madre de Izuku al enterarse de esto, quedó más destrozada. Ella le tuvo que mentir a su hijo, diciéndole que su padre se había ido al extranjero por trabajo. Pero lo que Inko no sabía era que el pequeño escuchó todo lo que había dicho su padre.

Izuku se la pasaba llorando en su habitación, su propio padre lo había abandonado solo por no tener quirk.

Izuku había perdido total apoyo por parte de su familia.

Para tratar de tranquilizarse, decidió ir con su "mejor amigo"... **Grave error**.

Bakugō Katsuki, el mejor amigo de Izuku. El chico arrogante que veía a todos como basura gracias a su poderoso quirk.

Izuku creyendo que su "su mejor amigo" lo iba apoyar, le contó todos sus problemas...

Bakugō lo único que hizo fue burlarse y humillarlo delante de todos... Desde ese día Izuku fue conocido como **Deku**.

**[…]**

Los años pasaron y las burlas aumentaron. Él aún continuaba con su sueño de ser un héroe, a pesar de que nadie lo apoyaba.

Ahora el peliverde estaba en tercer año de secundaria. Pero hoy no era un día cualquier… Hoy era el día en que decidirían que querían ser en el futuro.

Al escuchar que Izuku, quien a pesar de no tener quirk, quería ser un héroe y postular a la U.A. todos comenzaron a burlarse, incluso el profesor.

Izuku solo pudo agachar la cabeza mientras derramaba lágrimas. Su vida continuaba siendo un **MIERDA**.

Al terminar las clases, Izuku fue nuevamente intimidado por la persona que tiempo atrás consideraba su amigo, Bakugō Katsuki.

El peliverde trató de no darle mucha importa a las burlas, pero fue en vano...

**Me olvidé. Este método será muy efectivo, si quieres ser un héroe, salta desde la azotea, creyendo que puedes tener un quirk en el otro mundo** -fue lo último que dijo Bakugō para después irse con sus compañeros-

Izuku se quedó inmóvil… En pocas palabras, **Bakugō Katsuki le había dicho que se suicidara**.

Cuando el salón quedó vacío, Izuku cayó de rodillas mientras lloraba. No tenía amigos, su padre lo abandonó por inútil, es el blanco de burlas, su propia madre jamás lo apoyó en su sueño. Todos esos pensamientos hacían que poco a poco quisiera suicidarse… **Tal vez sea una buena opción**.

**[…]**

Después de salir de la escuela, se dirigió a su casa. Realmente no quería regresar, pero no tenía otro lugar al cual ir.

Izuku decidió pasar por debajo de un puente. Pero lo que él no sabía era que esa decisión sería la peor de todas.

**¿Para que nací? ¿Para que se burlaran de mí? Yo lo único que pido es que alguien confíe en mí y no se burle de mi sueño. ¿Acaso es tanto pedir?... Mi vida es una mierda** -dijo Izuku mientras lloraba desconsoladamente-

El chico no se había dado cuenta, pero detrás de él apareció un villano viscoso.

**Tu cuerpo me puede ser útil, niño** -exclamó el villano alegremente-

Acto seguido, el villano atrapó a Izuku y se empezó a introducción en su boca, mientras que este luchaba tratando de liberarse para poder respirar.

Poco a poco Izuku perdía la conciencia, ya no podía respirar... Ya no podía hacer nada

_**Así que aquí termina mi patética historia. Sin amigos, sin padres que te apoyen, moriré completamente solo**_ -pensó Izuku mientras su visión se tornaba borrosa- _**Realmente odié mi vida**_

Cuando el villano estaba terminando de introducirse en el cuerpo de Izuku, apareció All Might.

**¡TEXAS SMASH! **-gritó All Might-

Con un puñetazo, All Might pudo liberar a Izuku del villano. Este se dirigió a recoger los restos del villano mientras lo ponía dentro de una botella. Pero había algo extraño que le preocupó… El chico no hacía ningún movimiento.

**Oye niño, ¿Estás bien?** -dijo All Might mientras trataba de despertar a Izuku- **Ya todo está bi...**

No pudo terminar de hablar debido a que **Izuku había dejado de respirar**...

Ese día, Midoriya Izuku, quien solo tenía el noble sueño de salvar a las personas con una sonrisa al igual que su ídolo, había muerto.

Tan solo este evento significaría que un enorme cambio… **Un cambio que condenaría a muchos**.

**[...]**

Yagi Toshinori, conocido por pocos como All Might, se encontraba devastado. Había llevado a Izuku al hospital más cercano lo más rápido posible… Lastimosamente, los doctores informaron que Izuku había muerto.

Inko al enterarse que su hijo estaba en el hospital, se dirigió rápidamente a verlo con la esperanza que no haya pasado nada ... Pero le informaron algo que nunca se imaginó escuchar... Su único hijo, había muerto.

**[...]**

Han pasado 2 días desde la muerte de Izuku. Hoy era su entierro, los cuales solo estuvieron presentes All Might, Bakugō Katsuki, Bakugō Mitsuki e Inko, quien tenía la mirada perdida.

En estos 2 días que pasaron no fueron fáciles para Bakugō, se enteró que su mejor amigo había muerto.

Aunque parezca imposible, él consideraba a Izuku como su mejor amigo, a pesar de que siempre se burlaba de él. Bakugō solo lo hacía para hacerle saber a Izuku que no podía convertirse en héroe… solo lo hacía para que él reconozca que, si intentaba ser un héroe, moriría.

**[...]**

En el salón de clases de Bakugō, se dió la triste noticia que Midoriya Izuku había muerto.

Esto ocasionó burlas por parte de sus compañeros… hasta el mismo profesor se burló, pues consideraban a Izuku como un inútil sin futuro.

Bakugō al escuchar las risas... **Estalló**.

Se levantó bruscamente y comenzó a golpear a todos. Chicos, chicas y hasta al mismo profesor. Él no iba a permitir que después de muerto se siguieran burlando de Izuku.

Al final, tuvieron que llevar a toda la clase al hospital debido a que fueron literalmente masacrados por Bakugō, quien solo lo suspendieron unos días.

**[...]**

Ya pasó un mes desde la muerte de Izuku. Bakugō Mitsuki, mejor amiga de Inko, la iba a visitar todos los días para poder ayudarla a superar la muerte de su hijo.

Se suponía que hoy era un día como cualquier otro. Mitsuki se dirigía a la casa de Inko como de costumbre. Tocó la puerta varias veces, pero nadie respondía.

Preocupada, Mitsuki buscó la llave de repuesto. Después de abrir la puerta, se encontró con una horrible escena... Inko se encontraba tirada en un charco de su propia sangre.

Ese día, Midoriya Inko, quien sentía que su existencia no tenía sentido después de la muerte de su hijo, se suicidó.

**[...]**

Han pasado 10 meses desde la muerte de Izuku. Hoy era un día especial, pues era el examen de Ingreso de la U.A.

Se suponía que debía ser un día tranquilo… Lamentablemente no era así.

Cuando faltaba pocos minutos para terminar el examen práctico, el director Nezu liberó al 0 punto.

Una chica llamada Uraraka Ochaco, se encontraba realizando el examen práctico al igual que el resto, cuando de pronto, varios escombros cayeron sobre ella dejándola atrapada… Justo delante del 0 punto.

Nezu al ver esta situación, trató de para al 0 punto, pero... Fue en vano.

Debido a un corto circuito, no se podía parar al 0 punto.

Todos los participantes y héroes invitados vieron con horror como Uraraka era aplastada por el 0 punto.

Ese día, Uraraka Ochaco, quien tenía el sueño de convertirse en una heroína para ayudar a sus padres económicamente, había muerto.

**[...]**

La U.A. tuvo que pasar por algunos juicios debido a la muerte de Uraraka.

Después de algún tiempo, pudieron solucionar este horrible accidente, dando así inicio a las clases.

**[…]**

Hoy era un día especial para la clase 1-A, pues hoy tenían su ensayo de rescate.

Toda la clase se dirigió junto con su maestro, Eraserhead, a la U.S.J.

Todo hubiera ido con normalidad como se tenía planeado, pero... La liga de villanos atacó.

Este día fue recordado como el primer atraque por parte de **"LA GRAN LIGA DE VILLANOS"**.

Pero no todo terminó ahí… Lastimosamente hubo víctimas en este ataque.

Ese día, Mineta Minoru y Asui Tsuyu, estudiantes que tenían el sueño de ser grandes héroes, habían muerto.

**[...]**

La U.A. poco a poco fue perdiendo su prestigio debido a los ataques. Pero aun así realizaron el festival deportivo.

Después de unos días, los estudiantes tuvieron sus prácticas en las agencias de héroes, algo que estaba predestinado a terminar sin ningún problema.

Pero no todo salió bien. Hubo un ataque por parte de Stain y algunos Nomus.

Ese día, Iida Tenya, quien buscaba venganza por su hermano mayor, fue asesinado por Stain, mejor conocido como el asesino de héroes.

**[...]**

Esta vez no culparon a la U.A. por la muerte de Iida, sino a la agencia en donde realizaba sus prácticas.

La academia continuó con sus clases. Esta vez, las clases 1-A y 1-B tenían que asistir a un campamento como de costumbre.

La U.A pensaba que era imposible que la liga de villanos atacase el campamento... Grave error.

Ese día Todoroki Shoto, quien se reusaba a usar su lado de fuego, fue asesinado.

Izumi Kota, un niño inocente que no tenía nada que ver con la U.A., fue asesinado por la misma persona que asesinó a sus padres, Muscular.

Aparte, también hubo varios heridos de gravedad en la clase A y B.

Endeavor, al enterarse de la muerte de su hijo, dejó de ser el héroe número 2 y desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Pero no todo terminó ahí, Bakugō Katsuki fue secuestrado por la liga de villanos

**[...]**

Para este punto, la U.A. dejó de ser confiable. Varios padres empezaron a retirar a sus hijos de la academia por temor a que la liga de villanos los ataque.

La U.A. hizo una entrevista que solo hizo que perdieran más prestigio.

Pero no todo termina ahí…

Hubo una lucha entre All Might y All For One.

Ese día, All Might había mostrado su verdadera forma... Ese día, el símbolo de la paz fue asesinado.

**[...]**

Luego de la muerte de All Might, los televidentes se dieron cuenta que había otro cadáver.

Ese día, Bakugō Katsuki fue asesinado por la liga de villlanos.

**[…]**

Después de la muerte de All Might, All For One desapareció.

Todos pensaban que se había rendido o que murió debido a la batalla contra All Might, pero todos estaban equivocados… **Muy equivocados**.

**[...]**

En la cima de un edificio se podía ver a 2 figuras que se encontraban observando la ciudad. Uno de ellos era All For One.

**Este mundo… es una mierda **-exclamó aburrido un peliverde-

**JAJAJA, sí que lo es **-respondió All For One de manera divertida-** Pero, cambiar este mundo depende de ti... Deku**

El peliverde miró a All For One y sonrió.

Acto seguido, ambos desaparecieron a través de un portal sin dejar rastro.

Nadie lo sabía, pero el mundo sería cambiado por un chico peliverde llamado... **DEKU**.

No importa lo que pase, **"Él fue, es y seguirá siendo DEKU" **y será así por el resto de su vida.

_**¿FIN?**_


End file.
